


Starting Anew

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: Gen, M/M, The Double D's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Digger and Sam broke up, Digger is still struggling to get over it even with the help of his best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a thing. It is a silly thing but I needed a new ship. Daniel is a completely made up character, but if you happen to know Troy Baker, then he's about 50% made up and 50% Troy. Or maybe more. I just really like Troy Baker. And I really like Digger. And stuff.

Digger reluctantly pulled his hands from his pockets long enough to flip his collar up in an attempt to protect his face from the biting wind. After a few tries however, he gave up with a frown and stuffed his hands back deep in his pockets, making a mental note to dig out his scarf collection when he got back home.

It was the beginning of September and Summer had just started shifting into Autumn, warm sunny days being replaced by chilly mornings and rainy and windy days. Today, Digger was glad it was only windy, a quick glance at the sky confirmed that although there were a few clouds, none of them looked too intimidating.

Picking up his pace, he took a left at the next corner and made another mental note. He really needed to find an apartment. He’d been putting it off all summer, even though he had made the decision to sell his apartment in Münster and move to Berlin months ago. He’d bunked at his friends’ houses, Jan’s and Basti’s especially, he’d stayed with his sister until she kicked him out, he’d stayed with his parents until he kicked himself out, he had even gone on a vacation. Now, he was running out of options.

And in all honesty, everyone lived much too far away from the only place where he actually liked to spend time at.

It had been a complete coincidence when Digger had stumbled through the doors of a small café/bakery in Northern Berlin, miles away from the parts of Berlin he’d gotten familiar with over the years.

A small smile spread on his lips as he neared the corner of Platanenstrasse and Dietzgenstrasse. He could already see the simple wooden sign above the shop and when he reached the last crosswalk be jogged across it and didn’t stop until he was inside.

“Heyyy Rürübeans! You’re here early.” A raspy voice greeted him immediately and a sandy blonde head peeked from behind the glass counter.

“Hey Dan-O.” Digger smiled at the man. “Has the hell actually frozen over, is that why it’s so fucking cold?” 

“Huh? Whadda ya mean?” Dan-O, or Daniel for everyone else besides Digger, frowned in confusion as he straightened himself up.

“There wasn’t a witty pun greeting me outside.” Digger chuckled as he set his backpack on the floor beside a stool he sat on in front of the counter.

“Oh that...well some punk broke the blackboard sign last night and I haven’t had the time to fix it...” Daniel replied grumpily and rested his elbows on the counter with a pout. “Also remind me to never watch Hawaii Five-O with you again.” He added with a glare towards the younger man.

“What why?” Digger fake gasped hurtfully. “But I told you it’s not “Danno”, it’s “Dan”, “O”. There’s a difference.”

“Sounds the same and it sounds dumb...” Daniel pouted even more but then stood up quickly when the bell at the door rang indicating another customer had walked in. 

“Well so does Rürübeans so we’re even.” Digger said poking his tongue out before motioning he could wait while Daniel served the customer.

Meanwhile Digger dug out his laptop from his backpack and set it up. He had left in such a hurry earlier that he hadn’t even checked his emails yet so for the next few minutes he spent idly deleting all the spam and uninteresting messages. He didn’t look up from his screen until a plastic cup containing purple mush was placed next to his laptop.

“Here ya go, the usual with added sugar.” Daniel said with an amused smirk.

“Oh you know me so well.” Digger smirked back before he took a long sip from his smoothie, which he regretted immediately. “Aaargh brain freeze, brain freeze!” He gasped as soon as he had managed to empty his mouth, bringing both of his hands up to his forehead. “Ow ow ow it’s so cold...”

“Well no shit. I would offer you a cup of perfectly made delicious coffee but-”

“But I don’t like hot drinks...” Digger finished for him, sounding like a whining ten year old.

“I know I know. Freak.” Daniel waved him off. ”I’ve never met anyone who gets as cold as you so easily yet hates hot beverages, it just doesn’t make any sense.” 

“I rarely do, just ask anyone.” Digger replied with a half hearted laugh before he took another sip from his drink, though this time a much smaller one.

“Hey, don’t even go there man, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” Daniel said seriously then and gave the shorter man a meaningful look. “What’s up anyway, 7am is pretty early even for you.”

“Meeh...” Digger mumbled, taking another sip and resting his left elbow on the counter so he could lean his cheek against his hand. “I couldn’t sleep… _he’s_ coming to the studio today so I suppose I’m just going to hide here for a while...or something. Jan said he’d come by here before he heads down there.”

“Oh I see. You’re still that pissed off at him?”  
“Yep. And I have no intentions of stopping.” Digger said defiantly, half focusing on his email again as he ticked a few more messages to be deleted.

“It’s been almost six months dude...” Daniel started cautiously. “I know he hurt you and he deserves to get his balls chopped off for what he did and all but...”

“No buts. I don’t want to talk to _him_ , I don’t want to see _him_ , I don’t want to have anything to do with _him_ until I feel like I’m ready. I’m not ready.”

Daniel held up his hands at that, then just held up a finger apologetically when a group of teenagers entered the shop but Digger just shooed him off.

Daniel knew every ugly detail about Digger and Sam’s break up, along with Jan he had been there to pick up the pieces of Digger’s shattered heart. The first few weeks they had spent taking turns looking after him, Digger hadn’t wanted to go back home his and Sam’s apartment. They had helped him pack his things and sell the apartment once Digger gotten stable enough to get out of bed. They had been there to piece together that broken heart piece by piece. It had been a long and painful process, one that still wasn’t quite finished, but every day was getting just a little better and brighter and that’s all that mattered.

While Daniel struggled to please his undeciding customers, Digger slurped his smoothie silently, deep in his own thoughts. He knew he had to suck it up soon and play nice with Sam, if only for the band’s sake. Otherwise they would never finish the new album. And what about promoting and touring, no matter how he felt he would have to put on a smile and act like nothing had ever happened between him and Sam.

Every time he thought about that he seriously considered taking up alcoholism as a hobby.

The bell at the door ran again and brought him back from his thoughts. A glance back revealed that he wasn’t the only one not pleased with the current weather.

“Jesus fucking christ it’s cold!”Jan cursed, rubbing his jacked covered arms as he walked up to the counter and took a seat next to Digger.

“Tell me about it, what do you say we just run off to Ibiza or something, we could totally work from there through the internet right?” Digger said, finishing the last of his smoothie and offering Jan a purple smile.

“If only man...”Jan sighed, still clinging to his jacket until Daniel placed a large cup of hot coffee in front of him and his hands flew from his pockets to wrap around the cup. ”Oh my goddd thank you!”

“You’re welcome. Now I need to go check up on my stuff in the oven and finish a few cakes, if anyone comes in can you just tell them I’ll be right back?” Daniel asked as he placed two plates with sandwiches on them in front of the two men.

“Sure, of course.” Jan said with a smile while Digger just nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. While Daniel disappeared in the kitchen, he took his time blowing on his cup of coffee and carefully taking a few sips before he set down the cup and turned to Digger.

“So, how much longer are you going to wait until you ask him out?”

The question surprised Digger enough that he nearly choked on his sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2

“W-wha...the fuck man??!” Digger stuttered his mouth still half full of sandwich. “Why would you even...I’m not…” He quickly glanced glanced towards the kitchen before turning back to Jan and hissing quietly. “Why would I ask him out?!”

“Umm, because you like him?” Jan replied matter of a factly and took a sip from his coffee.

“W-what…? I do not...I mean...yeah he’s cute and funny and everything but he’s my friend. He’s our friend, I can’t-”

“Why not?” Jan interrupted and confused him when he turned to him with a small smile. “He’s not Sam, D.”

That made Digger visibly shrunk back and drop his head and they stayed silent for a long while before he eventually whispered.

“I-I know but...but I can’t go through that again...it’s not worth it.” He fiddled with a napkin and gave a pitiful chuckle. “Been there, done that you know? Besides...I’m happy with...how things are right now so...why would I want to jeopardize that?” He asked but continued quickly before Jan could actually reply. “Now can we please pretend this conversation never happened? Please?” He looked at his friend with such pleading eyes that the other could only sigh and nod.

For a few seconds.

“Fine...fine we can not talk about it all we want but while you do that, just know that he likes you too.”

Digger had unfortunately just resumed eating his sandwich and this time Jan’s words actually made him choke on a piece of lettuce. And to make the situation worse, Daniel chose that exact moment to reappear.

“Oh look at the time!” Jan gasped, pretending to glance at his watch, which he did not have. “Gotta run, thanks or the breakfast Dan, you can take care of...this...” He made a hand gesture in Digger’s general direction as he hopped off his stool and picked up his things. “Can’t you? Okay good, have fun you two, bye!” He was out of the door before either Digger or Daniel had the time to blink.

“What...the hell was all that about…?” Daniel asked confused as he set down a tray of freshly baked pastries so he could reach over the counter to give Digger’s back a few firm pats.

“Gah...I-I have no idea...” Digger mumbled between coughs as he suddenly got up too and haphazardly gathered his things. “T-thanks though...I...I’ll just go claim one of your booths and ummm just get out of your way...” He was just about to sneak away but Daniel reached over the counter again and took a hold of his arm to stop him.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, not letting go of Digger’s arm before the younger man looked back at him. “You seem sort of spooked.”

“N-no I’m fine...really, I am. It’s just...you know, today being what it is...” Digger said as calmly as he could manage while Jan’s words made it almost impossible for him to keep his eyes locked with Daniel’s. This was exactly what he’d been trying to avoid; feelings and making things complicated and awkward.

This was all Jan’s fault and he was going to put the next few hours to good use planning all the horrible ways he could get back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour and one awkward conversation with Daniel later, Digger was aimlessly surfing the web when his Skype made a noise indicating that Jan had just logged in. 

_I HATE U_   
_U ARE DEAD TO ME_

He typed faster than the notification sign could disappear, glaring at his screen wishing looks could kill.

_If I was dead to you you wouldn’t be talking to me right now_

_WHATEVER U ARE DEAD TO ME AFRT THIS CONVERSATION_

_Pfffffft_   
_I did you a favour_   
_I’ll bet you 20€ you’ll be thanking me by the end of the month when you’re all cuddled up with your Danny poo after getting your mind blown_

Now he was glad Jan couldn’t see him, if he’d seen the blush on his face he would have never heard the end of it.

_I DON’T WANT TO GET MY MIND BLOWN BY HIM_   
_YOU’VE MADE IT ALL AWKWARD NOW_   
_I CAN’T EVEN LOOK AT HIM_   
_IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT_   
_I HATE YOU_

_You do not hate me_   
_Come on D_

Neither of them typed anything for a good ten minutes and Digger momentarily wondered if he’d actually upset Jan. Or maybe something had just come up at the studio that needed his full attention.

_I wasn’t kidding by the way_   
_Daniel really does like you_

Okay Jan probably wasn’t upset but Digger now was feeling more than a little uncomfortable and it took him a while before he hesitantly typed. 

_How would you know?_

_I think that’s a conversation you need to have with him, I’m already meddling enough as it is_

_Damn right you are!_

_Shut up! Now you listen to me and you listen to me good. I have watched you being miserable long enough and it has got to stop. I know you got hurt, I get it, what Sam did to you was fucked up but it was not the end of the world, you’re stronger than this and I would be a lousy best friend if I let you continue the way you have the last few months. You can’t keep drinking yourself silly every other day, you can’t keep avoiding Sam and you can’t keep feeling sorry for yourself and not move the fuck on._

Digger took a moment to sulkily sip his second smoothie of the day. He knew Jan had a point, he just didn’t want to admit it.

_None of that changes the fact that Daniel is my friend_   
_I can’t_   
_I can’t destroy another friendship for a relationship that might last what, a month? Maybe a year?_

_That’s the stupidest logic I have ever heard, you’ll never date again if you keep thinking like that_   
_It’s okay to be scared to start over you know?_   
_Just don’t let it stop you from pursuing something that could make you happy_   
_Think about it_   
_I need to go anyway, they need be back at the studio_   
_Talk to you later_

Jan went offline before Digger could even begin to think of a reply. Confused and frustrated, he slammed his laptop shut, just barely resisting from throwing it across the room and instead focused on slurping his smoothie like he meant business.

That didn’t stop him from glancing towards the counter though, where Daniel was having a lively conversation with an elderly lady. He watched how the older man seemed to use his entire body as he spoke, how animated his hands were, how bright his sky blue eyes were and how warm his smile was.

Yeah Daniel was definitely attractive. He was also ridiculously funny and kind and sweet and amazing and yeah Digger would love nothing more than to do the dance with no pants with him but what the hell was he supposed to do now?

How does one simply ask their friend out on a date without it being weird? Should he confess that Jan told him he thought he liked him? Was it too early to get wasted before noon?


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow by noon Digger had managed to get some actual work done instead, there were only a few emails he needed to reply to, he’d checked how the preparations for their trip to Australia were going and he’d even planned some new arrangements for a couple of new songs. It wasn’t until Daniel approached him that he realised he hadn’t even thought about the recent conversations he’d had with Jan.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Daniel asked as he gracefully slumped on the seat opposite of the younger man. “I got an hour off, wanna go grab some lunch?”

“You mean after all the smoothies and sandwiches you’ve been feeding me all morning?” Digger said with a raised eyebrow, making them both chuckle as he shut his laptop.

“Well you can just tag along and keep me company while I eat. Tell you what, we could even stop by to pick up some newspapers and look for that apartment you’ve been meaning to find forever.” Daniel suggested and easily dodged the pen Digger threw towards him.

“Hey it has not taken forever! I’ve only been looking for like a month...that’s not long, do you have any idea how expensive it is to live here?” Digger pouted as he packed the remaining of his things back in his backpack.

“Duh, I do live here idiot, with a barista’s salary I might add.” The older man rolled his eyes as he stood up. “Though I suppose I got really lucky, with my boss also being my landlady and all.” He added, throwing on his jacket and wrapping a scarf around his neck.

“Lucky is an understatement, your boss adores you and treats you like you’re her son or something.” Digger said sulkily as he too stood up. “Sorry...I don’t mean to sound so whiny, just wish my life could be a little simpler sometimes, you know...” He smiled apologetically, reaching for his jacket and putting it on a little less gracefully than his friend. 

Daniel just smiled at him then and picked up his backpack, putting over his own shoulder. “You can whine to me about everything, it’s fine. Sometimes you just need to get things off your chest. And hey, remember you’re always welcome to stay at my place.” He said sweetly at first but then chuckled and gave Digger’s arm a playful punch. “I mean who are we kidding, you’re so freaking picky and precise about everything it’s going to take you at least a year to finally find an apartment that’ll meet your standards.”

“Fuck you!” Digger snapped at him and punched him back a little harder but he couldn’t quite hide the smile from his lips. “You’re just as bad as Jan. Come on, I’m starving, what did you have in mind for lunch?” 

Twenty minutes later they were sat at an ethnic restaurant they had found some months ago that they both had come to like quite a lot. Daniel being vegan had taken some getting used to at first because it had ruled out a lot of fast food and regular restaurants but over the years they had also found a lot of good places that suited both of their needs.

“Have you heard from Jan yet? How’s it going at the studio?” Daniel asked after a while over a mouthful of spicy couscous. It was a completely innocent question but it still took Digger by surprise and he nearly spit out his drink.

“U-um yeah...yeah we skyped for a while but uhh...” He mumbled awkwardly. What was he supposed to say, he hadn’t spoken a word about work with Jan but he really doubted this was the right time to bring up the conversation he had had with Jan with Daniel.

“Ohh what’s this? Are you and Jan having some secrets you’re not letting me in on?” Daniel asked curiously, then suddenly gasped. “Oh my god is there _a guy_? Has our Rürübeans met someone?”

Fuck it, there was no way to save the conversation now so might as well tell the truth, Digger sighed mentally, preparing himself for the worst.

“Not exactly...” He said carefully as he picked at his food, his appetite long gone now. “Jan um...told me a few things and...they made me rethink some things...Uhhh firstly...oh god you’re going to hate me...well he um...asked me when...when was I going to ask you out...” He had to force himself to look up at Daniel as he spoke. “And umm Jansortofsaidhethinksyoulikemetoo.”

He had actually never seen Daniel blush ever. Nor had he seen him choke on his food.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a moment for Daniel to stop coughing that unfortunate piece of lunch out of his windpipe and Digger let him take his time, he was in no rush to continue the conversation and besides the pattern on the wall was quite fascinating now that he thought about it.

“Wow…” Daniel eventually muttered gruffly as he reached for the water. “He really said that?”

“Umm yeah…” Digger had to force his eyes away from the walls. “Er, look I’m sorry...this is not...he only told me this morning and I really didn’t want to bring it up this soon, or at all, but...well I didn’t want to lie to you...so...” Digger mumbled awkwardly, his hands all over the place.

“No it’s...it’s alright, it’s just...well I honestly didn’t see this coming. Like, at all.” Daniel managed to chuckle a little, then he closed his eyes and sighed. “So...what’s going to happen now?”

“Wha...w-why are you asking me?!” Digger stuttered and cringed when his voice went up a couple of octaves. “I-I mean...I don’t even know if...you didn’t exactly tell me you might possibly maybe like me or anything...?”

“I thought that part was obvious by now.” Daniel replied to that nonchalantly and resumed nibbling on his lunch salad like they were just discussing about the weather and Digger actually could only blink at him in utter confusion.

“Don’t you fucking dare toy with me right now Daniel, I’m trying to have a serious conversation here.”

“Aww, I know, sorry...” Daniel smiled a little sheepishly. “Okay, Rüdiger I do like you. I have liked you for a long time but I thought you and Sam were solid so I settled for being happy just for having you as a friend. And I really, really...do not want to do anything that would hurt our friendship.”

At that Digger finally dared to relax a little. And even breathe.

“That’s exactly what I told Jan.” He chuckled. “He said I was being stupid and that I should just man up and ask you out.”

“Ouch, that’s a bit harsh, even from him.”

“Funny you would say that, he’s always said you coddle me too much and how he hates being the nagging bff.”

“Well he’s so good at that.” Daniel said cheekily and took a sip from his coffee. “But I think we’re getting a little side tracked here. What is it that you would like to happen now?”

“I…”Digger started but didn’t quite know what to say. He glanced at the walls again, still agreeing they had an interesting print, then at his lunch for which he currently had zero appetite for before he brought his eyes back to Daniel with a helpless look. “I really don’t know...I mean...I’m still a bit confused if I’m honest and scared...but...”

“Let me ask you this.” Daniel interrupted him then and made sure the younger man was looking at him before he continued. “Do you want to date me because you like me and you think there might be a possibility we could have a relationship or, do you want to date me just because you don’t want to be alone anymore?”

“Wh-wha…?”

“I’m asking because if your answer is the latter then it’s simple because I’m saying no. I really do like you and I’m not going to be some rebound guy or someone to take your loneliness away for the time being-”

“Oh god no!” It was Digger’s turn to interrupt him. “No no no that’s not...I could never do that to you, never ever.” He said shaking his head furiously before he suddenly reached over the table to take a hold of Daniel’s hands. “The only kind of relationship I want is one that lasts...so...”

“So.” Daniel repeated, glancing at their joined hands before he looked up at the younger man with a warm smile. “Think we should give us a try then?” He asked, then not being able to help himself he added. “I mean I know...I’m only a lowly barista while you’re a successful gorgeous superstar and all but-”

“Oh my god shut up! This is not a time for your stupid jok- umph!”

Daniel’s lips against his was the kind of interruption that Digger most definitely did not mind.


End file.
